


Her Name Was Marinette Dupain-Cheng

by Anonymistress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Ladybug, Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Identity Reveal, Original Akuma, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymistress/pseuds/Anonymistress
Summary: A rejected Marinette is so defeated that Hawk Moth senses her emotions - and her secret identity.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette paced back and forth. Tiki floated beside her. "Was it really so smart to ask him over phone? I mean, what if he says no?" the girl asked, biting her lip.

Tikki chuckled, and chirped, "You worry too much, Marinette! Everything will be okay. And even if he says no, you could ask again!"

Marinette's phone buzzed. She gasped, pulled it out, and looked at the caller ID. "It's Adrien!"

"Answer it!" Tiki replied, rolling her eyes.

The girl hit the receive button, and put it to her ear. "H-hello?"

"Hey, there." said Adrien. He sighed. "Look, Mari... You're a nice girl, and I like you, but... Let's just stay friends."

Marinette shook, eyes wide. "B-but..."

"There's someone else. It's not you, Mari. Hey, we can always just go on a play date, if you want-"

She hung up, and tossed her phone onto her bed. She then fell face first onto her bed, crying. "I can't believe it... Adrien likes someone else?"

Tiki shook her head, flying to the girl's ear. "It's okay, Mari-"

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" Mari screamed, voice cracking, as she turned to her kwami. The girl's face was red, eyes big and puffy, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's not okay, Tiki... I thought... But I was wrong." She fell onto her bed again, this time softer.

Tiki gasped. "An akuma!" she whispered, seeing it out the open window. She realized it was coming for Marinette. "Mari, get up, there's an akum-"  
But it was too late. The dark butterfly landed and sunk into Marinette's earrings.

"Firebug, I am Hawk Moth," whispered a voice in Marinette's ear. "I give you the power to get revenge on the boy who wronged you. In return, I want Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous. Do we have a deal?"

Marinette chuckled darkly. "Yes, Hawk Moth." In seconds, her form began to bubble over and change. Tiki was gone from the room, going to find help from one of the only places it could be got.

 

Adrien frowned. "Hello? Marinette?" He put his phone down. "She hung up on me..."

Plagg laughed, "You totally broke her, man. She's probably crying about it right now!" The kwami threw a slice of camembert cheese into his mouth.

The blond boy sighed, "I couldn't tell her I have a crush on Ladybug. She wouldn't understand... But if she is crying, maybe I should go check on her. Plagg claws out!" In a fifteen second magic anime girl transformation, Adrien was transformed into Chat Noir. He opened the window and leapt out, intent on reaching Marinette's room.

 

Tiki flew fast, invisible to all at the moment. She didn't have much time. Taking down an akumatized Marinette would be impossible without Ladybug. Her cover would be blown. Chat Noir could be able to help, right? She had to hope so. So she flew faster, on her way to Adrien's.

 

Marinette was gone. In her place, stood a figure cloaked in red and black. Red jumpsuit, black gloves, boots, and belt. She looked like Ladybug, if Ladybug had an extreme makeover. She looked herself in the mirror, with those red eyes. "Hmm... Still missing something. Oh, I know!" She took out some black lipstick and applied it to her lips. "There we are. Now, I'm ready to burn that Adrien's heart! But first... A little fun." She raised her hands, and fire burst forth from him, covering the entire room in bright red flame. She grinned, and smashed the window, before she leapt out and used her black yoyo to swing upwards. Everywhere she stepped, fire would form. So, she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, spreading her flame, with a cruel smile.

And then she saw Chat Noir, coming right her way. "Perfect timing," she murmured, grinning.

He landed in front of her. "Wh-who are you?" he asked, looking confused.  
"I'm glad you asked! I'm Firebug, and those who defy me go up in flames! So give me your Miraculous, or I'll have to take it from you," she growled, but smiling. It was a bit unsettling.

Chat Noir laughed. "Wow, did you plan out that speech, too? And you're forgetting something. You need Ladybug's Miraculous too, and she's not here."

"Oh, I'm not worried about her," Firebug took a few steps forward, getting closer to Chat.

The blond boy took a few steps back, actually getting worried, before he smiled. "She'll show up any minute now, and come kick your butt!"

The girl's eyes flashed. "I already dealt with her."

Chat Noir shook his head. "That can't be..."

"Catch me if you can!" the girl yelled, hopping from building to building with use of her yoyo, spreading her flame.

Chat followed, before looking back and seeing how fast the fire spread. He bit his lip, "The fire department can handle it."

The chase ensued for a while, before Chat realized they were going in a zigzag to his own house. "Hey, lady, what's your plan? You can't go forever!" he shouted.

Firebug shook her head. "I'm not going forever. Just to that traitor Adrien's house!" She used her yoyo and swung forward in front of the gates, on her way to the front door.

Chat gasped, realizing what this meant. She'd expect to find Adrien there, and he wouldn't be there. He'd have to circle around the back to show up there... Or she might realize the truth. He took a deep breath, and headed to the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat Noir entered his room, and whispered, "claws in." He magically changed from Chat to Adrien.

"Adrien! Mari- I mean, Ladybug's been akumatized!" called Tiki, upon seeing him.

"Hey, Tikki," Plagg slickly called, nibbling on some cheese.

He glanced at the female kwami, ignoring his own companion. "So that's her... What do I do? I can't beat an akuma without her!"

Tiki nodded, "you need to get her to say "spots on", that's her catchphrase. If she says that, she'll turn into Ladybug and have enough power to fight against Hawk Moth!"

"How am I supposed to get her to say that?" Adrien asked, before gasping, "she's coming. Both of you, hide!"

Walking through Adrien's mansion was a breeze. The guard ran when his clothes caught fire. Nobody else dared fight Firebug as she approached the boy's room. A blast of fire, and they fell right down. And there he was, Adrien, terrified. Just the way she wanted him. "So, Adrien, you changed your mind?"

"Wha...?" he asked, taking a few steps back.

She chuckled, "You said there was someone else. Have you reconsidered?"

He gasped, having the sudden realization. Marinette... Was Ladybug. "I, uh, I have." He smiled, nodding. "Because the someone else... Was you."

"Liar! You hate me, and led me on!" yelled Firebug, the flames growing taller.

He shook his head. "I don't hate you... I love you, Marinette."

She screamed, "don't call me that! My name is Firebug now!"

He chuckled, "I don't think so, m'ladybug." he replied, bowing.

She gasped, the realization running through her mind too. "No..."

Hawk Moth gasped. "Adrien is Chat Noir?" he whispered, eyes shifting back and forth, frantically. "Firebug! Attack him, now, take the ring from him!"

She froze in place, staring at Adrien. She looked down, "No."

The villain clenched his fist. "You will do as you're told!" he shouted, twisting his hand.

Firebug gasped, and fell to the floor, crying out in pain.

The blond boy rushed to her side. "Ladybug! I mean, uh, Marinette? Say "spots on"! It'll give you strength!" Adrien suggested, with a helpful smile.

"Spots on," she whispered, and Tikki flew into her earring.

The transformation was all wrong. Black and purple. Instead of Ladybug, there stood Ladymoth, with purple eyes. She chuckled. "Thank you, Chat Noir, for giving me strength... I'll be taking your ring now."

He gasped, "what? Tikki, I thought... Ugh, doesn't matter. Plagg, claws out!" He transformed quickly, before hopping out the window. He realized quickly that he had nowhere to go... Nowhere but one place. He went fast, and the girl didn't follow him.

 

Marinette woke in the butterfly chamber, bound to a chair. There stood none other than Gabriel Agreste, father of Adrien... And in his hand were the Ladybug earrings, which he eyed with distaste.

"Mr. Agreste?" she asked meekly, confused.

He smiled when he looked to her. "Ah, Marinette... Or should I say, Ladybug? I must admit, I didn't expect getting these earrings would be this easy..."

Her eyes widened, "Hawk Moth. I should have known..."

He laughed. "Yes, you should have. But you must understand, Marinette, I'm not an evil man."

She shook her head, struggling. "You endangered innocent people. You made people villains against their will. You are a monster!"

He sighed. "I gave people what they wanted. They felt angry, or jealous, or sad, and I gave them a way to right it... If only they'd give me what I desired. And that's exactly what you did, Marinette." He turned and looked at her with a cruel smile.

"What?" she gasped, in disbelief.

He laughed, "You felt so upset when my son rejected you... So upset, that it was possible for my power to reach you. You complied with my demands, you willingly handed over the Ladybug earrings yourself!" He sighed. "And you got your revenge," he added darkly, a twinkle in his eye.

"Why do you want the miraculous, anyway? To become a god? To rule the world?" she asked, still struggling fruitlessly.

He shook his head. "No. To bring back the woman I love," he answered softly, eyes watering.

Her eyes widened, and she fell silent. "Oh," she muttered. She lowered her eyes. "You're just lonely, then?"

He turned around, looking angry. "Lonely? No. It's just... She was my everything. So I'll get her back!"

"Gabriel... You should let her go. She's not coming back, and you need to accept that. Almost all the akuma victims... They came to terms with their feelings, and felt better afterwards. You could, too." She smiled at him.

He stomped his foot, raising all the white butterflies that sat on the floor. "NO! I will not be told what to do by a child. Tell me how to activate the Ladybug miraculous!" he demanded, glaring at Marinette.

She shook her head, "No. You can't make me!"

He grinned, "oh, but I can... Dark wings, rise!" All the butterflies covered him, and transformed him into Hawk Moth.

Marinette watched, slack jawed, eyes wide.


End file.
